


Eating Out

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: smut_69, Cunnilingus, F/M, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Nobody knows what to do. You just close your eyes, you hope for the best. I really think they're happy if you just make an effort.' - Jerry Seinfeld</p><p>Eating out is an easy way to make a woman happy.</p><p>Sequel to "Double Your Pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> In the "Hazards of Working with Real People" category: Mr. Gibson referenced a "Paige" in the liner notes of his first album. Neither her last name, nor her relationship with Mr. Gibson, were ever revealed. The assumption was that she was his GF at the time, but this has never been confirmed. Therefore, we are characterizing her as an OFC here, even though she really does exist. Somewhere. XD
> 
> Written for the [smut_69](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt table, using prompt #67, "Writer's Choice (Cunnilingus)."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Sprawled out on his stomach, Andy just concentrated on breathing, letting everything that had happened in the night so far settle in his mind. He couldn't stop the smile forming on his face.

Paige blinked her eyes open slowly as Andy rejoined her on the bed, grinning crookedly back at him. Reaching out, she took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "...What?" she asked him softly.

Andy smiled and shook his head. "Just enjoying myself." He reached out and drew his fingertips down her cheek gently. "Not too rough on you, were we?"

Paige smiled, her lips parting for a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and turned into his soft touch. "No, not at all...like a good, hard fuck every once in a while..." she breathed out, opening her eyes to study his face. She squeezed his hand lightly. "Glad you're enjoying yourself...was really hoping you would..."

Andy smiled and pulled the blankets up over them, making sure he left plenty of room for Nick when he came back from the bathroom. He pulled Paige into his arms and kissed the top of her head, grinning. "Was worried I would forget how to be with a woman," he teased.

"Kind of like riding a bicycle, isn't it?" Paige murmured, smiling warmly as she settled into his arms. "You're everything Nick told me you'd be..." She tilted her head back and pressed her lips to Andy's, drawing him into a slow, deep kiss before pulling away, slipping her fingers lightly through his hair.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been dreaming of your cock inside of me?" she asked softly against his lips, slipping her leg over his to press closer against him. "I've been so fuckin' jealous of Nick for absolutely _years_ now...All I wanted was to see it for myself, feel you inside of me...didn't care where..."

Andy leaned in, kissing Paige slowly, exploring her mouth with his. "Glad we didn't wait any longer," he whispered against her lips. "You _sure_ I'm everything that you thought I'd be? 'Cause, maybe you'll need a reminder later." He grinned as he slipped his hand down her arm, letting it rest on her waist.

"Mmmm... Maybe I have horrible short-term memory, yeah..." Paige purred in agreement, arching against Andy's body. She toyed gently with his hair, rocking her hips against his softly. "Maybe later, you should fuck me in the ass, doggy style, while I suck Nick off for you...and maybe I'll let him come on my face, so you can lick me clean..." She pressed her groin to his, grinding slowly against him. "Would you like that, Andy? Want your cock in my ass so bad..."

Andy groaned when he felt his cock twitch. He pulled her to him, kissing her hard, licking and nipping into her mouth as he pinned her to the bed. "Maybe I should make you suck me right now, and get me hard again..." He pressed down against her before slipping down her body. "Or should I take the time now to taste you?" he whispered against her hip bone.

"Maybe we could do both..." she groaned softly, threading her fingers into his hair.

Andy looked up at Paige, his eyes dark, as he started to kiss down her thigh. Slipping his hands under her ass, he pulled her up to him. "Fuck..." he whispered as he leaned down and nuzzled against her mound, breathing in deeply.

Paige let out a soft breath, her thighs falling open gently. "...Okay..." she whispered with a soft grin, "...but only if you're sure you're up to it..."

Andy chuckled softly. He slowly slipped his hands around and gently spread her lips apart. He leaned in, letting the flat of his tongue drag over her. His tongue speared as he flicked it against her clit, and then he pressed his mouth to her clit, sucking gently.

He moved back down, dipping his tongue into her pussy, tasting her with a low moan.

In the bathroom, Nick took a deep breath and straightened up, turning the water off and drying his face quickly. Turning out the light, he opened the bedroom door and slipped quietly back into the darkened room.

He could hear noises from the direction of the bed, soft whimpers and whispers and moans and sighs... Nick paused a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light, and could just make out Paige's head tipped back on the pillows as her body arched under the blankets, toward a lump that could only be Andy nestled in the V of her open thighs.

A slow smile spread across his lips again, and he eased onto the bed beside Paige, laying a light hand on her breast as he leaned in to kiss her softly, his thumb brushing gently across the taut peak of her nipple.

Paige moaned into Nick's mouth, her body undulating on the bed like a wave. "So good..." she whispered hoarsely, her fingers winding tighter into Andy's hair.

Andy pressed into Paige's hand, moaning, as he started to alternate sucking and flicking her clit with his tongue. Moving his hand up, he started to press two fingers into her.

"Oh, God...yes..." Paige moaned gutturally, tipping her hips up to Andy. "...Please, Andy...do it..."

Andy moaned and started to move his fingers in and out of Paige, drawing more and more wetness out each time. He moved down, lapping at her, before moving back up and flicking his tongue faster over her clit.

Nick leaned in and nuzzled Paige's breast, kissing it softly before closing his mouth over her nipple. He knew what she liked, and what she needed...

Paige shuddered hard, a low moan bubbling out of her chest. "So good t'me..." she whispered breathlessly, rocking her hips up to Andy's mouth and hands. "You gonna make me come again, boys...?"

Andy chuckled against Paige as he slipped another finger inside of her, crooking them slightly. He knew he had hit the right spot inside her when he felt her body clench around his fingers. He moaned and sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking the tiny bud with his tongue.

A harsh cry ripped out of Paige's throat as Andy hit her G-spot, and she snapped her hips up sharply, whimpering and pleading for more.

Andy moaned again, moving with Paige's bucking, sliding his other hand up around her thigh to hold her hips down. He moved his fingers inside her, rubbing against her G-spot unrelentingly. He could feel how close she was to coming just by the feel of her body responding to his touch, could _taste_ how close she was...and it only spurred him on more.

Nick smiled against Paige's breast, feeling her chest heave for breath. She was close...so fuckin' close...

He sucked hard on the nipple in his mouth, gnawing it lightly, and pinched the nipple of her other breast hard between his finger and thumbnails with his hand, twisting and tweaking that nipple sharply. Yeah, he knew her well...

Paige jerked hard beneath their mouths, letting out hoarse, panting cries as the heat flared and swept through her. "Oh-oh-ohhh..." she wailed, arching her spine as she came hard, soaking the sheets beneath her.

Andy let his head rest on the inside of Paige's thigh as he stilled his movements, gently pulling his fingers out. He locked gazes with Nick and grinned before sucking them into his mouth.

Nick groaned lowly, pulling back off of Paige's breast with a soft, wet pop. "She taste good, Skibby?" he rumbled lowly, shifting toward Andy.

Andy slipped up Paige's body and leaned in, kissing Nick with his mouth open as he sucked on Nick's tongue. "Mmm...what do you think...?" he whispered.

"Fuckin' love it..." Nick whispered back, and threaded his hand into Andy's hair, dragging him in for another deep, hungry kiss.


End file.
